Morning, Princess
by waitingaroundto-die
Summary: Nora surprises Mary Louise on their anniversary morning.
1. Chapter 1

Nora quietly tip -toed back into their bedroom, holding a cold bottle of champagne in one hand and two glasses in the other one. She looked around their bedroom and smiled satisfied with her work, there were bloody red rose petals all over the floor and on their black sheeted queen sized bed ,and a huge bouquet of 133 dark red roses and wild flowers sat in a vase on Mary Louises bedside table.

Mary Louise looked so peaceful while sleeping.

Nora almost started to feel guilty for what she was about to do, if there was a one thing that Mary Louise loved about this era, besides societies acceptance of their relationship,then it was the fact that it was seemingly more acceptable to sleep till noon nowadays than it was in the 19 century, that girl loved her sleep. But still, Nora couldn't help herself, 133 years was huge and she was so, so excited that she woke up at 7 am and immediately started to decorate their room to surprise her princess.

Now it was 8 o'clock and she couldn't contain herself anymore, ready to celebrate with her person.

She hoped that Mary Louise won't mind too much waking up so early on their special day, but just in case , to immediately erase any chances of Mary Louise looking at the clock or pouting, she untied her black silk robe to reveal her lacy black underwear, which no doubt will distract Mary Louise from anything else in the world.

Putting the glasses on the bedside table and grinning widely at her sleeping girlfriend, Nora poped open the champagne bottle.

Mary Louise woke up startled and looked around frantically.

"Nora?"

"Happy anniversary, princess!", Nora smiled happily, looking at Mary Louise who was looking around the room smiling widely.

"Did you do all of this?"

"Yes," Nora answered while pouring champagne into their glasses and quickly handing one to Mary Louise, "To us."

"Wait. Am I not getting my morning kiss?" Mary Louise pouted. Nora couldn't help but smile, her girlfriend was so adorable in the mornings. She crawled on their bed and lightly pressed her lips against her lover.

"Better?"

" One more," Mary Louise smiled. Nora kissed her a little longer.

"And now?"

"More,"

"Mar', " Nora laughed lightly, but kissed her nevertheless, she couldn't resist those full lips anyway, "Better now?"

" A little. Come, sit next to me" Mary Louise patted the spot on the bed next to her.

Nora scooted as close as possible to Mary Louise and clinked their glasses together.

Mary Louise downed hers in seconds and kissed Noras cheek.

"Thank you, Nora, this is amazing. Almost as beautiful as you, my love."

"Anything for you, Mary Lou."

They gazed into each others eyes adoringly. This long into their relationship, they didn't even need to use words to tell each other how they felt. They just knew, after everything they've been through, that they were meant to be, they were each others person, their relationship wasn't about their contrasting personalities or their arguments and problems, they were simply each others soulmates and they knew that one way or the other, they will always find their way back to each other ,no matter what happens , because their souls were the same and they felt that pull towards each other, the moment they eyes met.

Mary Louise s eyes slowly drifted from Noras green eyes over her lips and then slowly gravitated even lower to look at Noras clothing, or rather lack of it.

"Wow," Mary Louise lightly gasped. How did she not notice this before?

"That's it?" Nora teased, smirk on her lips, but the moment she looked into the others eyes, she knew that some really sinful and fun things are about to happen.

Mary Louise slowly took Noras glass out of her hands and put it back on the bedside table, Nora watching her.

Using her vampire speed Mary Louise straddled Nora and started kissing her senseless, Nora responding just as enthusiastically. After a couple of minutes of kissing, Mary Louise teasingly bit Nora's lower lip and pulled back, looking into Noras eyes.

"You look so irresistable," Mary Louise whispered. Nora squeezed her ass making Mary Louise gasp.

" I don't think I will ever get enough of you," Nora responded, grasping at Mary Louises hips and ass, these were probably her favourite places to get her hands on, her girl had a delicious set of hips on her and she loved it. Mary Louise slowly kissed her in response.

Nora used her strength and turned them over, pressing their bodies together as close as possible and kissed down Mary Louises neck while making herself comfortable in between Mary Louises thights.

Mary Louise was panting and clutching at Noras back, trying to rip off her robe, after a few seconds she finally succeeded.

Nora looked at her and ripped of her pink pyjama shirt in response, revealing Mary Louises breasts and started to kiss all over her throat and jawline, slowly descending lower and closer to her true desire.

"God, Nora," Mary Louise whimpered and scratched hard at Noras back creating bloody scratch marks.

Nora lightly hissed and their lips met in another needy kiss.

To Be Continued?


	2. Chapter 2

Mary Louise soothingly stroked Nora's back over her just created scratch marks and felt Nora's blood against her fingertips; she drew a heart on her back and pulled back from their kiss.

Blood sharing was considered as one of the most erotic and intimate experiences between two blood- sucking creatures such as themselves. Mary Louise pulled back from their kiss and looking into Nora's eyes slowly licked each one of her bloody fingertips, Nora felt absolutely hypnotized by the sight and when Mary Louise offered her her crimson red pinky, she obediently took it in her mouth and suckled at it. Mary Louise sharply exhaled the air she had been holding in, not wanting to miss a second of this erotic experience.

There was a tiny drop of blood left on Nora's upper lip, Mary Louise licked at it and their lips met in kiss once again. For a while, only the sound of their kissing and ruffling of sheets were heard in their bedroom. One would think that after 133 years of kissing the same lips over and over again, they would get tired of it, but it wasn't the case between two people who were meant to find each other from the beginning of the time.

"Take me, Nora," Mary Louise gasped pulling back from their kiss, face only a few inches apart from Nora's.

Those words certainly managed to change romantic atmosphere in room and ignite something primal in Nora. She hotly kissed down Mary Louise's neck and collarbone, roughly grasping Mary Louise's breasts and massaging them, descending lower and lower with her wet tongue.

Nora harshly sucked at her stomach spreading Mary Louise's legs wide apart with her hands and wetly kissed over her abdomen. She lifted her head up to look at her girlfriend, who was breathing heavily and looking at her with just as dark eyes as her.

Nora took her time and let her eyes travel all over her lover's body. Sometimes she couldn't believe that this was all hers; her eyes slowly took it all in, from her most intimate parts, over her taut stomach and back to her eyes.

"Say it again," she demanded.

"What?" Mary Louise asked impatiently looking at Nora between her legs.

"You know what," Nora responded looking in her eyes meaningfully. Realization dawned upon Mary Louise.

"Take me, Nora," She whispered back squirming, "I'm yours, "she added stroking Nora's cheek.

Those were probably Nora's second favourite three words that Mary Louise has ever said to her. Having her woman writhing and desperate under her, gave her more power and satisfaction than any of her brutal murders ever could, this fed her ego just as good as blood fed her vampire body.

"As you wish," she answered huskily with her head tilted to a side and began kissing Mary Louise's thighs, grasping at them with her hands and keeping Mary Louise's legs spread apart, showing how wet she was. She licked around her groin, yet to touch places where Mary Louise needed her most.

"Noraaa," she whined lifting her hips from bed.

Nora bit her lip and smirked, gently blowing on her clit making Mary Louise gasp, she smiled at Mary Louise, satisfied with her reaction and made herself more comfortable, lying on her stomach and putting one of Mary Louise's legs over her shoulder.

She slowly licked up over her centre with her tongue.

"God, "Mary Louise gasped.

Nora licked her lips with her tongue and lightly sucked on her clit, making Mary Louise moan and grasp at Nora's hair.

"Don't stop," Mary Louise panted.

Nora continued exploration of her sex licking and kissing all the places she knew drove Mary Louise crazy, while simultaneously scratching with her nails over her inner thighs and stomach leaving crimson red marks.

She stopped to lick blood that she had created on Mary Louise's stomach and thighs.

Mary Louise felt like her body was completely out of control but she didn't care one bit about that, she just tried to focus on all of the amazing things that Nora made her feel it was an absolute bliss incomparable to any other feeling on this damned planet.

"I need more, baby, "she hoarsely whispered stroking Nora's hair.

Nora easily entered her with two fingers continuing to lick and suck at her clit. By the constant clenching of her inner muscles, she could tell that Mary Louise wasn't far from her release.

"Harder, "Mary Louise demanded and Nora was quick to fulfil her wish and soon enough Mary Louise was moaning "yesses" and "Nora's" while reaching her climax.

Nora crawled back up over her body to her lips and pecked them looking down at her almost comatose lover who was lazily smiling up at her with her eyes closed.

"I think you're improving, "Mary Louise joked and kissed Nora.

"I love you," Nora said pulling back from kiss.

"I believe, it's my turn now," Mary Louise smirked looking at Nora.

"Is that so? "Nora flirted back, reaching towards their nightstand to take the bottle of champagne from it and took a big gulp.

Mary Louise sat up with Nora in her lap straddling her.

"Champagne?" Nora asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, please," Mary Louise responded while unclasping Nora's black bra looking up at her devilish smile on her face.

Nora helped Mary Louise to take off her bra, tossed it aside and slowly poured champagne over her neck, it trickled down her collarbone and between her breasts, Mary Louise right away understanding what was on her mind, licked over Nora's valley of breasts drinking champagne slowly going upwards with her tongue. When she reached the bottle, she took it from Nora and leisurely kissed her making her taste the champagne from her lips.

"Mhm, this certainly tastes much better than the real thing, "Mary Louise purred looking at Nora. She took a drink from the bottle and kissed her again pressing their bodies closer to each other with her free arm.

She put the bottle down and pushed Nora backwards, so she could be on top now.

"Now, where were we?" Mary Louise whispered in Nora's ear delicately licking her earlobe.


End file.
